nsg_senatefandomcom-20200213-history
Declaration of Aurentine Neutrality (Unpassed)
Urgency: High Drafted by: Wolfmanne | Co-Sponsors: In light of our lack of membership of NATO and the opposition to relations with any nations outside the free world, it places the Aurentine Commonwealth in an awkward position in which we aren't affiliated with any world military blocs. In light of this, the most pragmatic option that would ensure the security of Aurentina is neutrality. Therefore, this bill has been drafted to appease those opposed to NATO and supporters of NATO. For those opposed to NATO, this bill will ensure that we do not get dragged into any conflicts which are truly for the sake of peace, stability and humanitarianism, whilst to supporters of NATO this will ensure that we are not associated with any other power blocs that could compromise our position as a nation in the Western world and in Europe. Section 1 - Neutrality of the Aurentine Commonwealth a) This bill formally declares Aurentina to be a neutral nation, free from any influencing elements within the world of international relations and not supporting nor denouncing any major world blocs, plus to ensure that we do not participate in any ongoing or future wars which are not necessary for the self-defense of Aurentina. Neutrality will also ensure that we are able to maintain stable relations with our geopolitical neighbors. b) Exceptions to neutrality shall be in cases in which the United Nations Security Council have authorised a resolution which requires military action from member states of the United Nations against another state in the world or against a belligerent in an ongoing conflict, in which Aurentina has the right to contribute it's military assets to assist in carrying out the resolution. c) Any military operations other than war, which is not an act of physical aggression or territorial violation against a belligerent of a conflict or another nation without consent shall not be considered a violation of neutrality. d) Aurentina may act as a mediator as a mediator or peacemaker to a conflict with the consent of all participating belligerents or under the order of the United Nations. Section 2- The Roles and Responsibilites of a neutral Aurentine Commonwealth in a war a) Belligerent armies or war material may not invade or cross Aurentine territory or make any incursions against Aurentina and using military force to fight off such incursions does not compromise our neutrality in a conflict. b) Belligerent troops who violate the territory of Aurentina may be interned. This excludes escaped prisoners of war, who can not be hindered or aided by the government of Aurentina in their escape to the belligerent side that they are fighting for. c) Belligerent naval forces may dock in port for a maximum of 24 hours and may only be repaired to the minimum standard to put back to sea. d) A prize ship captured by a belligerent in the territorial waters of a neutral power must be surrendered by the belligerent to the Aurentine Commonwealth, the crew of which may be interned. Section 3 - Regarding Armed Neutrality a) This bill gives the right for the Senate of Aurentina to declare a position of armed neutrality (a bill regarding a declaration of armed neutrality shall be titled as Declaration of Armed Neutrality on OF CONFLICT) in the event the territory of Aurentina is violated or if any of our assets are physically attacked, or an incursion is made, by a belligerent of a conflict to enter the war on the side of a belligerent. b) Belligerent armies or war material may not invade or cross Aurentine territory or make any incursions against Aurentina and using military force to fight off such incursions may result in the Aurentine Commonwealth making the decision to enter the conflict against the aggressor of Aurentina. b) Belligerent troops who violate the territory of Aurentina may be interned by Aurentina. If the Aurentine Commonwealth's armed neutrality has been compromised, then the troops and forces of the belligerents which Aurentina is fighting along side are to repatriated to their home nations, whilst any troops for enemy belligerents are to be classified as prisoners of war. Escaped prisoners of war from an allied nation shall be repatriated by the Aurentine Commonwealth to their home nation, whilst enemies shall be captured by the Aurentine National Gendarmerie and be declared prisoners of war.